


引狼入室【番外】

by Eve_Z



Category: Zhang Yixing - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: # 前情提要：总裁和小狼狗进行不可言说交易时翻车了# 本番外仅有提及队友，主要cp为：WUN x兴，LC x兴，Honey x兴





	引狼入室【番外】

张艺兴最终没有给王总打电话，而是请边伯贤出面，以公司名义约了王总谈生意。  
吴世勋这家伙胆子着实不小，张艺兴怕他在自己手机里装了窃听器一类的东西，或者黑进自己电脑，这两天对那晚发生的事情闭口不提，电子产品全部送去给人检查。  
边伯贤倒是主动来问，张艺兴勉强挤着笑，“就那样。”  
“那样是怎样？”边伯贤不依不饶，眨眨眼睛，“王总好似很关心，还亲自打电话来售后服务。”  
张艺兴揉揉山根，避而不答，“嗯…就那样吧…明晚约了他在皇庭谈项目？我代你去吧。”

王总有个大众化的姓，听着也显得年过半百事业有成，但其实他只比张艺兴大一岁。  
“艺兴。”王总已经到了包房，站起来和张艺兴握手，目光不留痕迹地在他身上打量一圈。  
“王哥。”张艺兴今天穿的比较正式，修身西装衬得他身材挺拔颀长，头发也认真梳理过，可这样也掩盖不住苍白的面容和疲惫的眼神。  
“怎么看着这样累？”王总体贴为他拉开椅子，倒了杯热茶。  
他们关系不错，无事也会一同去打高尔夫球。张艺兴接过杯子一饮而尽，随意道，“我正要和哥说这事。哥哥公司新出的男团，是不是有个叫吴世勋的男生？”  
王总目光闪烁，“没错。”  
“他上次说愿意和我做，没提条件也没要钱，但录了像，拿来威胁我。”  
王总适时露出惊讶表情，“竟有这种人？我去和他经纪人说，视频销毁，让他解约。”  
张艺兴觉得这处理方式尚可，便矜持点点头，“多谢哥。”  
“小事。”王总笑着给他夹菜，又为他倒酒，晶莹液体滑入瓷杯中，溅起细小水花，“我员工不懂事，哥敬你一杯，赔罪。”  
“哪里的事，倒是我给哥添麻烦了。”张艺兴笑道，一饮而尽。

酒液刚滑入胃里，张艺兴就觉得不对劲——苦涩的液体不似白酒辛醇，反像是掺入某种不该出现的成分。他浑身发软，热意涌上四肢百骸，连脸颊都热乎乎的，筷子也拿不稳，从颤抖的修长指间跌落，磕到盘子上发出清脆响声。  
王总好似没听见那刺耳声响，只是托着脸颊，好整以暇地观察他。  
张艺兴喘着气扯开衣领，露出一截锁骨，灯光映得他皮肤雪白，王总眸色随之暗沉下去。  
“这是什么酒…”张艺兴指尖勉强扣紧桌面边缘，汗珠顺着他漂亮的脸蛋滑下，平日清亮的声音此刻沙哑柔媚，偏他自己毫无察觉，“我有点不舒服，哥…”  
王总喉间一紧，终于舍得站起来绕过圆桌扶住他，宽厚大手不动声色地揩了一把那细而劲瘦的腰身，“别怕，哥哥带你上去休息，嗯？”  
张艺兴软绵绵靠在他怀里，闻言无力点点头，细白手指勉强搭在王总结实的小臂上，“麻烦哥了。”  
王总深深吸了一口他发梢的奶香味，薄唇似是无意擦过他泛红的耳尖，“宝贝，和哥哥客气什么。”  
他前两个音发得极轻，张艺兴被他半扶半抱带着往前走，疑心自己听错，犹豫道，“哥哥说什么？”  
这次王总坦荡讲得清楚，“乖，和哥哥别客气。”  
他认识的哥哥一直待他这般亲昵，张艺兴不疑有他，放任自己昏昏沉沉跌跌撞撞，被对方哄着进了酒店房间。

房门关上，两个高大人影立刻围上来，有人扶住张艺兴软绵绵的腰，有人抬起他如玉般的下颚，充满欲望的目光在他泛红的脸上打量，“喂药了吗？”  
王总不舍得松手，但也显然不想得罪这两个合作伙伴，便走到一旁脱去衣裤，“放心，看着他喝的。”  
屋内气氛随着这句话而暧昧起来，先前扶住张艺兴的男人低头嗅着他发丝间的昂贵香水味，忍不住亲了亲他脸颊，“一年没见，好想你。”  
“嗯…”张艺兴药劲完全上来了，神智不清地呜咽，细白手指软软攀在男人手臂上。  
“说好的，我帮他洗澡。”另一个男人看着眼热，立刻宣示主权，把张艺兴整个人抱进怀里，褐色的眸子不耐烦看着其余两人，“姓王的姓陆的，该干嘛干嘛去。”  
“贺总脾气也太大了些。”王总并不生气，笑吟吟地帮他拿起件浴袍，“清洁的时候劳驾温柔点，别把他弄痛了。”  
“还用你说。”贺总嘟囔道，接过浴袍，哄着张艺兴进了浴室。

他调好水温，亲自用手臂试了水，这才把剥光的大美人抱进浴缸。张艺兴迷迷瞪瞪看着他，药性正烈，漂亮双眼好似含着汪春水，看得贺少爷口干舌燥。  
“唔…”待到张艺兴浸到温热水里，舒服得轻轻呻吟一声，贺总终于忍不住了，捏着对方的下巴吻上去，舌头极具侵略性地攻城略地，狎昵地大力舔弄他柔软的上颚，舌尖几乎顶到喉咙口。  
以往那些明星们哪敢这样对张艺兴，恨不得小心翼翼只想把他伺候得舒服。他粗鲁无礼的进攻让张艺兴不高兴地呜咽一声，伸手就要把他推开。  
“乖，不闹，让哥哥亲亲你。”贺总比张艺兴大上个几天，勉强也能称一声哥哥，此刻便得寸进尺地占起了床上的便宜。他按着张艺兴的后脑加深这个吻，另一只手向下探去，熟练地撸动起那根漂亮的深红阴茎。  
“唔…！”张艺兴的反应出乎意料地大，精瘦腰背反拱出弯月似的弧度，手指哆嗦着攥住贺总的衣襟，眼神终于勉强聚焦，“贺…贺霓？”  
在这样的场景下让这人喊出自己名字，贺霓激动得浑身发麻，“好乖…宝贝再叫一声。”  
张艺兴的注意力却不在他身上了，迟钝地环顾一周，茫然道，“王哥呢？”  
他混沌的头脑勉强记得刚刚在和王总喝酒，此刻的情景和人物都让他感到迷惑，一时顾不得追究自己所处境遇。  
贺霓脸一黑，“…不要管他。”  
说着，又覆过来亲吻他的眼睛，鼻梁，嘴角，下巴。细碎湿热的吻混着蒸腾水汽，张艺兴像只被捋顺了毛的大猫一样眯着眼，身下的快感源源不断，和浴缸里的热水一同冲刷着他，舒服得他忘了自己如何沦落到这境地，只顾着餍足地轻轻哼唧。  
贺霓一边亲他，一边专心致志地伺候，几十下流畅的撸动之后，张艺兴喘着气弓着腰，水里扑腾开一股白液。

“…贺霓。”发泄后头脑逐渐清醒，他水眸里的情欲终于褪去，取而代之的是警惕的不安。他微微拉开距离，欲盖弥彰地蜷起身子。贺霓的手还握着他此刻软绵绵的性器，张艺兴尴尬地轻轻拨开那只手。  
对方只是沉沉看着他。  
半晌，张艺兴试探道，“对不起，我喝醉了。”  
贺霓心中遗憾药效太短，面上却露出伤心表情，“嗯？刚刚还叫我honey，现在就忘记了？”  
张艺兴：“…”  
贺霓继续表演，“老张你好绝情，我辛辛苦苦伺候你这么久，你居然连句谢也没有。”  
张艺兴：“…真是谢谢你了。”  
贺霓立刻很感动的模样，扑上去劈头盖脸地亲他，像只疯狂摇着尾巴的大型犬，“呜呜呜宝贝你真好，我太爱你了，让我操一次好不好…”  
还没等张艺兴反应过来，浴室门猝不及防被打开，王总一脸阴郁地出现在门口，“洗个澡，怎么用了这么久？”

张艺兴脸上的表情一下子就僵住了，直觉让他往水里缩了缩，企图遮住自己赤裸的身躯，“王哥？”  
王总脸上表情一秒切换，露出温柔笑颜，迈步向他走来，“宝贝洗好了吗？要不要哥哥帮你？”  
这次张艺兴是真真切切听清了他的用词，自己都三十多了还人被叫宝贝，顿时一阵牙酸，“哥你别…这是做什么…唔！”  
贺霓从王总进来的那一刻就收了浮夸的表演，此刻突然发作，压住他的上半身，辗转吮吸他的双唇。  
张艺兴刚要把他推开，浴缸水位一阵浮动，水声哗啦，王总直接脱了衣服迈进宽大浴缸里，伸手抱住张艺兴的腰肢，毫不费力地把他拖到自己双腿间。  
张艺兴心头警铃大作，终于意识到这不是男人之间没轻没重的玩笑，而是一场早有预谋的强取豪夺。他奋力挣扎起来，却被王总和贺霓轻松压制，有修长手指探入他腿间，不轻不重地抚摸紧闭入口，圆润指甲试探搔刮。  
“…别！不要这样…”张艺兴敏感地一哆嗦，使劲挣扎着要起身，后穴突然被撑开，热水涌进去，几乎要填满肠道，灼得他眼角泛红，“好烫…”  
王总亲了亲他的耳垂，“嘘，小点声，外面还有人。”  
张艺兴脸瞬加白了，僵着身子不敢动弹，纤长的手指不安地攥紧浴缸边缘，贺霓顺势低头一根根亲过去，含着他泛粉的指尖舔弄轻咬，含糊笑道，“唔…早就想这样舔你的手了，又白又好看，待会给我做个手活儿吧？”  
张艺兴终于意识到，今晚无论如何都逃不开要被男人侵犯的命运。  
他一言不发地把手抽回来，浸入热水里，“我从来不做手活儿。”  
“也不给自己做吗？”贺霓爱死他这副明明心生惧意，还要努力若无其事的模样，哑着嗓子问。  
“我不需要。”  
他有需求就去找人解决，当然不用自己动手。况且，他的手是用来敲打昂贵键盘，签署上亿合同，弹钢琴拨吉他的，怎么能拿来撸那根东西？

贺霓和王总对视一眼，皆在对方眼里看到了饿狼似的兴奋。  
张艺兴和他们这些白手起家的不一样，他从小就是富二代，出生就钦定的家族继承人。贺霓还在住宿舍读公立高中挤万人独木桥的时候，王总还在为了净利几千的订单坐几十个小时火车去南方进货的时候，他正在英国接受全面开明的教育，家里给着几百万的零花任由他投资，只等大学一毕业就进家族产业实习。  
他那身气质，不是泼天富贵权势，根本养不出来。  
因此才格外诱人。

可如今，这样矜贵的大少爷，被他们剥光了困在怀里，马上就要给操得说不出话了，还要故作镇定，以为能逃过一劫。  
太天真了。  
贺霓和王总交换了一个默契的眼神，同时动作。  
王总攥住张艺兴细白的手腕困在怀里，贺霓整条手臂浸入水中，又一次精确地摸上那根长度可观的性器，大力摩挲着头部和囊袋，指尖轻轻重重划过柱身。  
药性尚未完全退去，张艺兴本就忍耐着燥热，此刻猝不及防被捏住要害，手腕又给死死扣住，躲都没处躲，眼眸里顿时染上难堪耻辱。  
他从不掩饰自己的性取向，这些人跟他相识将近十年，全都很清楚他在床上懒得伺候人。但相反的是，他也自以为清楚这些人，他们难道不都是直男吗？  
贺霓还谈过女朋友呢！  
如今这两人一同强迫他，他何时受过这种委屈？

“宝贝别怕，”王总在他耳边哄他，细细碎碎亲吻他的耳垂，“知道你喜欢年轻男孩，但年纪大的会疼人，对不对？让你今晚更舒服，好不好？”  
贺霓的技巧很好，欲望在他小腹叠加攀升，张艺兴难堪地别过脸，脸颊红扑扑的，“不要两个人。”  
王总眼角染了笑意，“好，不是两个人。”  
是三个人。  
张艺兴不知道他的别有深意，还以为对方终于妥协，顿时放松下来，指使道，“那你先出去。”  
贺霓高兴地出声帮腔，“听见没有王佑倪，赶快出去。”  
王总从来不在话语上争锋，直接开始为张艺兴扩张后面。他修长带薄茧的手指摩擦细嫩的肠壁，轻轻撑开紧闭的肠道黏膜，让热水灌到深处，又隔着薄薄肠壁用力按压敏感的腺体，撩得大美人满面潮红，性器在贺霓手里激动地挺立。  
就在他被一前一后伺候得几乎攀上巅峰时，突然有人敲响了浴室门。

张艺兴瞬间从醉人快感里清醒，浑身肌肉紧绷，连肠道也紧紧含住王总的手指。  
“是谁？”他不安地小声问道，下意识往王总怀里缩去。  
贺霓手上动作不停，笑眯眯道，“宝贝，我们让他进来吧？”  
“别…”张艺兴伸手要拨开贺霓的手，反被他拉到唇边亲吻。  
“让他也看一看你有多漂亮，好不好？”王总慢慢加快了摩擦速度，有节奏地按弄着那处软肉。  
张艺兴忍不住哼出声来，他拒绝不了这样猛烈的快感，又害怕门外的人不管不顾闯进来，泪意都被逼出来，小声哀求道，“别，别让他进来…”  
贺霓欣赏着他泛红的眼角，拇指大力摩擦敏感的铃口，“我数十声，射出来。”  
他当真开始倒数了，“十，九，八…”  
“…”又要忍着呻吟，又要担惊受怕外面那人会不会进来，这样紧张，尽管身体被快感推到顶峰，他又哪里能射的出来，声音里都带了几丝可怜，“贺霓…”  
贺霓爱怜地亲他，“对不起宝贝，是我们太没用了，看来要三个人才能满足你了。”  
在张艺兴震惊的眼神里，他扬声道，“进来吧。”

门被打开，房间里的凉气随着那人一同涌进浴室，张艺兴看清了他的脸，失声叫道，“阿陆？！”  
陆康桥反手关上门，“兴兴。”  
他大步走过来，站在浴缸旁边居高临下地看着他们。  
热水清澈，他们三人的动作一览无余，张艺兴尴尬出声，“你别看了…”  
陆康桥是他从小玩到大的竹马，坦诚相见不是第一次，但今天这样的场面相见，透露出一丝诡异的色情。  
“你们叫他来的？”张艺兴无奈道。  
王总和贺霓同时默认了。  
“让他看见我这样子，很刺激吗？很好玩吗？”张艺兴批评他们，又理所当然地向陆康桥伸出手，“拉我一把。”  
陆康桥握住了他的手，却没有拉他，而是把玩着他修长漂亮的手指。  
张艺兴心里升起不祥的预感，“阿陆…？”  
“你知道吗？”陆康桥终于说话了，音色华贵低沉，“每次知道你和别人睡觉，我真想操死你。”

被人从浴缸里抱出来放到床上时，张艺兴还在茫然，事情怎么会变成这样。  
王总已经给他做好了扩张，作为发起这次行动的计划人，他理所应当第一个享受甜美的果实。  
他那根东西很大，颜色也很深，试探着往窄小穴口里塞，与大少爷白皙的肤色形成鲜明对比，张艺兴被贺霓捏着下巴，逼着他亲眼看自己被侵犯，声音都开始发颤，“你们…这也太过分了。”  
“这哪里过分了？”贺霓低头亲他，指尖揉搓他敏感的乳尖，逼得他小小地倒抽一口气，“你不知道我们看见那视频的时候，心里有多难过。”  
“…”  
贺霓抬头，发现其他两个人都盯着自己。  
“干嘛？”  
王总轻笑出声，“真可惜，本来要当成惊喜给宝贝的。”  
一室意味深长的沉默里，张艺兴嗓音干涩，“…什么视频？”  
陆康桥体贴地拿出了iPad放给他看。看到自己的脸时，张艺兴猛然醒悟，不敢置信地扫视着他们三人，“是你们指使他拍的。”  
“当然，”贺霓嗤笑出声，“不然给他十个胆子他都不敢拍。”  
出乎三人意料，张艺兴明显松了一口气，“那让他删掉没有？”  
“删了。”王总说，“他没有手机密码，手机也不是他的。”  
张艺兴忍不住笑道，“你们还真是周全…唔！”  
王总被他的笑颜惊艳得心旌摇曳，头昏脑胀，一激动就整根性器捅进了穴内，肠壁紧密围上来吮吸，爽得他头皮发麻。  
张艺兴咬着牙，脸色苍白地抬头瞪他，“…不会弄就拿出去！”  
王总自知理亏，讨好道，“宝贝，你笑起来真好看。”  
一边说着话，他开始调整着角度试探，终于直直戳上前列腺。张艺兴浑身一抖，攥住床单的指关节用力到发白，面上却染上一丝潮红。  
王总感觉到小穴里开始分泌湿润的液体，便由缓至急地抽插起来。他许久没开荤，眼前又是心心念念好几年的大美人，动作忍不住像个毛头小子一样急躁起来，牢牢按住那双洁白修长的大腿，使劲往他身体里面撞。  
张艺兴被他顶得难受，脚趾紧紧蜷起来，指尖不住地抓挠床单，被一边等待的陆康桥扣住手腕，直挺挺的性器往他白皙的掌心里蹭。因为要弹琴弹吉他的缘故，那双漂亮的手保养的非常好，肌肤细腻白嫩，被他滚烫的东西熨得缩了一下，但立刻被陆康桥半哄半强迫地包住了性器。  
陆康桥眼神很温柔，嘴巴里说出来的话就不一样了，“乖，给哥哥做个手活儿。”  
张艺兴被快感蒸腾得浮浮沉沉，勉强碰了碰那根热乎乎的棒子，敷衍地随意撸了撸。  
他从来没做过手活儿，但那只矜贵修长，清瘦骨感的手被自己的雄性象征玷污，刺激远非寻常，撩得陆康桥呼吸紊乱，最后干脆抵着他白嫩的指腹用力蹭起来。  
他亵玩的力道太大，张艺兴开始觉得不舒服了，想把手收回来，雄性荷尔蒙的味道却瞬间涌入鼻腔。他茫然扭头，贺霓不知什么时候绕到了他旁边，和他娃娃脸外表完全不符的粗长东西直直抵着他嘴角。  
“宝贝，”他笑眯眯道，“给哥哥做个口活儿吧。”  
不等张艺兴拒绝，他就把那根青筋狰狞的东西抵到大美人丰软嫣红的下唇上，扣着下颔，哄着他张嘴含了进去。  
张艺兴连手活儿都没帮别人做过，更何况口活儿？性器咸腥的味道令他反胃，软舌下意识抵着性器头部要把这根东西推出来。但他哪里抵得过贺霓的力气，舌头软绵绵的抗拒反而像挑逗舔舐，贺霓眼睛都红了，性器一股脑送到他喉咙口，抵着敏感的软肉摩擦。  
张艺兴难受地呛咳，眼角沁出泪。连绵不断的快感让他开始出汗了，泪水混着汗水沿着脸颊流下，男人的东西在他嘴里出入，前液与涎液溅在下巴上，巴掌大的小脸糊满水迹，手心还握着另一个男人的性器，狼狈淫靡不堪。  
他平日里矜贵喜净得很，就是这几个最了解他的人，也甚少见过他被弄得乱七八糟的模样，呼吸竟是同时粗重了几分。  
贺霓低声骂了句脏话，捏着大少爷白净的下颌，粗暴地抽插起来。王总和他心有灵犀一般，同时加快了进攻速度。  
上下两张嘴都被他们堵住，呻吟喘息含糊在喉咙里，随着渐渐爬升快感而来的还有燥热和瘙痒，浑身骨血被榨尽般的难受和无助，有人在他身上落下湿润的吻，有人娴熟地抚慰他的下身，却又在他高潮的前一刻死死堵住了头部。  
张艺兴腰身反弓，激烈地挣扎起来，王总几乎压制不住他。贺霓连忙退出他嘴巴，怕他把自己呛到。他也没想到自己的举动会换来张艺兴这么大的反应，但还是坚决地用另一只手扣上了锁精环。  
“不想把他玩坏吧。”他迎着陆康桥不赞同的目光，自若解释道，“难道你们舍得今晚只操一次？”  
陆康桥沉默地接受了这个解释，低头看着大少爷不顾平日的自尊，伸手胡乱拨弄那个金属环，想把它打开。王总立刻握住他的手腕，不让他碰。  
“干什么啊…”张艺兴被无处宣泄的快感弄得眼圈发红，眼眶里盈满将落不落的泪水，看起来可怜又可爱，嗓音沙甜带着哭腔，“你们什么毛病…”  
“我倒是忘了。”贺霓爱怜地亲亲他嫣红的嘴唇，“大少爷没受过这种调教吧？要早点习惯哦。”  
没等张艺兴说话，身后的进攻又一次开始了。王总把他两条长腿架上肩膀，大开大合地操弄可怜的小穴。他似乎顶对了地方，没几下张艺兴眼神都开始涣散，哆嗦着抓挠床单，开始小声哀求他们。  
“让我…呜呜…让我射…”  
三人不为所动，贺霓甚至恶劣地刮了一把那根漂亮的性器头部，用力摩挲微张的马眼。身体又被人往巅峰浪尖上推了一把，却始终不得解脱，娇嫩的腺体一刻不停地被人反复亵玩折磨，穴口的肠肉被来回摩擦到微肿，敏感到几乎碰不得，那柄凶器却不知疲倦般碾压捅开肠道，每一下进攻都狠狠拨弄他紧绷的神经，刺激得他腿根痉挛，细白的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，修长的小腿无意识蹭着王总的脊背。  
“啊…啊！不行…别玩了！好难受…啊！”大美人嗓音都快哭哑了，眼泪淌了满脸，汗水打湿鬓发，整个人像刚从水里捞上来的水妖，明明都三十多岁的男人了，被耐心地一遍遍操开后，因为渴求高潮而小口喘着气，瞳孔涣散，气质性感色情到不可思议。  
湿润漆黑的瞳仁在昏黄灯光下闪烁，有万千星河坠入凡间。  
王总用力掐住他精致的腰胯，粗大滚烫的性器深深埋进去，抖动着射精。陌生的体液填满肠道，小腹被撑到几乎微鼓起来，性器被刺激得汩汩淌出前精，却被锁精环牢牢锁住根部。  
张艺兴失神地看着王总慢慢抽出性器，低头把滚烫的吻落在他唇上。  
陆康桥沉默地接替了位置。  
贺霓不满地在一旁抱怨，“怎么总是我最后一个？”  
王总在亲吻的间隙回道，“你可是第一个用他嘴巴的人。”  
贺霓立刻又高兴起来，试图哄张艺兴继续帮他含。  
张艺兴不理他，湿润的黑眸望向陆康桥，“阿陆，我好累了…”  
陆康桥往自己硬邦邦的性器上浇了润滑液，坚定地埋进他体内，温声提议道，“你睡吧，不用管我们。”  
张艺兴：“…”这是人能说出来的话吗！  
“这么多人，我睡不着。”他继续朝发小撒娇，抛出诱人的条件，“我只要你陪。”  
陆康桥抬手抚摸他白皙的脸颊，哄道，“乖，不闹。明天把西浦那个项目让一成利给你，好不好？现在睡得着了吗？”  
“…”张艺兴被他的厚颜无耻震惊到了，用不敢置信的眼神看着他，“陆叔知道你…这么败家？”  
陆康桥失笑，“一个小项目而已。”  
张艺兴立刻眯起双眼，沙哑声音里有不容置疑的威胁，“一个小项目的，一成利？”  
陆康桥：“…”哦豁，大意了。  
张艺兴踩上他的小腹，把他往外推，“你给我出去。”  
“东区海边在开发的楼盘，送你一栋。”没等陆康桥挽回，贺霓突然插嘴，神采奕奕地凑过来，“老张，我够意思吧？能玩你…能和你玩一次吗？”  
王总也来凑热闹，“老吴今年要出山拍部商业片，宝贝有兴趣投资吗？”  
陆康桥挤开他们俩，拉着大美人的脚踝重新搭回自己肩上，低声下气负隅顽抗，“兴兴，宝贝，是我不好，宏阳的项目都送你。”  
张艺兴被他们气笑了，“去，我才看不上那点钱。”  
“那你想要什么？”陆康桥立刻承诺道，“我全都给你。”  
“嗯…”张艺兴故意拖长了音调慢慢吊人胃口，后穴却突然被破开，滚烫的硬物开始抽插，激得他闷哼一声，顿时没了逗弄的心情。  
“这点出息…！”他瞪着陆康桥，话语随着顶弄断断续续，“没想到…啊…你一直打这种…主意…”  
陆康桥顺手捏了一把他白嫩的小屁股，“说对了，我早就想操你了。”  
说完，他就不再忍耐，用力抽插起来。他的东西直径和王总的差不多，但更长，每一次捅入都用力刮蹭前列腺，滚烫头部碾压敏感的黏膜。张艺兴前面还被禁锢着不让射精，没几下就受不了这种刺激了，白皙皮肉都开始透粉，难受地哭喘出声，“阿陆，阿陆…让我射吧…求你了…”  
陆康桥低头看着他。他心念着这个人快十年了，几乎从他们各自留学归来，在国内重聚那刻，他就从未如此清晰地意识到当年活泼可爱的弟弟，早已脱落成了矜贵昳丽的大美人，一颦一笑皆是风情。  
他自己却察觉不出自己的魅力，还总很苦恼自己新接手公司，却没什么威严，下属无论男女听着他讲话都经常走神，望着他发呆，还总有人隔三差五把文件，茶水，甚至自己整个人摔到他身上。  
陆康桥当时怎么做的呢？他立刻跟着张艺兴去公司绕了一圈，冷脸吓退所有人，却没能立刻把握住朋友变情人的机会，眼睁睁把英雄救美演成了两肋插刀，自此进了错误的friend zone，今天才狼狈不堪地排进男友队伍里，拿了张爱的号码牌。  
还是三人共用的号码牌。

“…他受不住了。”王总的声音把他瞬间拉回现实，他这才意识到自己走神太久。张艺兴被拘束得过分了，那里早就充血到深红，白嫩的腿根抽搐着，修长的手被贺霓摁在头顶，看向他的眼神全是哀求，嗓音哭到沙哑，“阿陆…”  
陆康桥连忙伸手为他解开金属环，又轻柔搓动性器，看着精液慢慢滑出来，沿着柱身往下淌，蜷曲细软毛发一片狼藉。肠道因为骤然释放而紧紧含住，他顺势慢慢抽插，有意延长对方的高潮。  
张艺兴好似更受不了无限延长的射精快感，眼泪一直往下掉，眼眶哭得通红，被贺霓握住的细白手指无力挣扎着，“呜呜…你出去…”  
陆康桥哪里舍得出去，把他整个人抱起来让他坐在怀里，好言好语地哄着他，又送了两辆车一套房，但性器始终冷酷无情地侵犯着肠道，直干得大美人哭着在他怀里又射出来一次，才满意地交代进去。

贺霓早就等得不耐烦了，刚刚这家伙把人抱在怀里，连看都不让他们看！见张艺兴夹紧了陆康桥的腰身射出来，他立刻兴致勃勃道，“该我了该我了。”  
陆康桥深邃的黑眸抬起来，有些尴尬道，“他睡着了。”  
贺霓：“…”  
贺霓：“你他妈还是人吗，他是被你干昏过去的吧。”  
陆康桥竟然还有点不好意思：“哪里哪里。”  
贺霓：“…”我他妈的不是在夸你！  
王总出来打圆场：“唉，别闹了，贺霓你将就着用下手吧。”  
贺霓暴怒：“都怪你们，老子什么时候沦落到自己撸了！”  
王总想了想，一脸勉强地递出了自己的手。  
“滚啊！！”

张艺兴醒来的时候，已经躺在了自己家里的床上。身上被收拾得清爽干净，只有手心破皮的微痛和后穴隐约的肿胀提醒着他昨晚发生了什么。  
“唉…”他叹了口气，伸手摸到一杯温热的淡盐水，拿起来一口气喝了半杯。  
床头柜上还有琳琅满目的车钥匙，门钥匙，机械表盒，以及好几张签了名的合同。他放下水杯，拿起一张合同细看，发现贺霓当真把东区一栋楼送了他。  
不用想，吴导的片子和西浦的项目，也都是他的了。  
张艺兴摸了摸下巴。  
他好像发现了一条能走上福布斯富豪榜的金光大道。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我的宝贝1007生日快乐！  
愿你从此走上一条通往Forbes和Billboard的康庄大道💜  
愿你万事顺遂 平安喜乐 爱你所爱 行你所行  
愿你永远是少年
> 
> 红藻九 于2019.10.7


End file.
